offical_lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
ROBLOX's "Winter Games 2017" Event
The ROBLOX Winter Games 2017 Event 'is an event hosted by ROBLOX during the winter season. There were three games that took part in this event: Speedrun 4, Freeze Tag, and of course, Lumber Tycoon 2. The update was released prematurely on the 14th of February 2017 and fully released on the 15th of February 2017. The goal of this event was simple: gather the necessary amount of Snowglow Wood to drop off at the Snowglow Bin in order to make "Firewood". By completing this simple quest, players are awarded the "Winter Games" badge, as well as the avatar back accessory called "Skiipack". During the time of this event, the player is greeted with a splashscreen upon joining the game, stating: "'Welcome to the 2017 Roblox Winter Games! We're putting your gaming skills to the test in three winter-themed Roblox games in return for some awesome prizes! But first - we need your help so we can all stay warm this season. While you're out there in the cold building your lumber empire, invite a buddy or two to explore this winter wonderland in search of firewood to receive an exclusive prize * Collect Glowing Fir Trees, and deposit the wood in the Glow-Wood bin nearby the Cabin until it's full." Once the player press the "Okay" button on the splashscreen, a box appears asking if the player needs assistance in completing the quest. If the player agreed to the tutorial, the camera will fly to the desired areas needed to complete the quest. The player can also decline the tutorial and proceed onto the game like normal. SPLASHSCREENWinter.png|The Splashscreen that you get when you join NEEDHELPWinter.png|Asks you if you need help NEEDHELPWinter2.png|After clicking "Show me" NEEDHELPWinter3.png|After clicking "Next" When players join the game during this event, they will notice that most of Lumberland is covered with snow. The only places where there is no snow includes the Bridge, the Sand Dock, the sand around the Wood Dropoff, mini biomes, and the Cherry Meadow. In this event, Wood R Us owner, Thom, was wears a festive blue sweater, while Yes! – it's the Land Store owner, Ruhven, wears a festive black sweater. During this event, the entrance to the Taiga Biome was permanently opened by a scaffold-like structure known as the Taiga Scaffold. Its use is to block any Boulders spawned by The Snow Cave from blocking the entrance to the Taiga Biome. The reason for this structure is most likely so that it is easier for players to complete the quest. The ground beneath it is also one of the areas that don't have snow. A new tree, Snowglow, spawned in the Taiga Biome and is the main item for the Winter Games quest. The wood was cheap, about the price of Oak Wood, and can easily be chopped with any axe (except the Candy Cane Axe). The logs are the third wood type to give off a neon glow, but when planked, it turns into a bright-yellow color. A new building was found in the Taiga Biome: a large cabin with a chimney at the back of the biome. Players must bring Snowglow Wood and drop it off in the Snowglow Bin on the side, to fill up a meter. For every piece of Snowglow processed, a piece of Firewood spawns at the top of the chimney. Read more at the Snowglow Wood page. Once players have successfully filled the Snowglow Bin with the desired amount of wood (according to the meter on the side), a screen similar to the splashscreen will appear, congratulating the player for completing the mission. Upon this screen appearing, the player is awarded the "Winter Games" Badge, as well as a ROBLOX avatar back accessory called "Skiipack". WinterGames2017Badge.png|The badge awarded to players after completing the quest. Category:Events Category:Winter Games 2017 Category:Taiga Biome